A very stupid thing hosted by very stupid people
MaxwelFISH: I got the idea from Malice, and here is the thing that she made. So enjoy XD. Tan is my OC, and so it Meta If you don't know who Jack is, then you've been living under a rock. Dean Ambrose is an Insane WWE Wrestler. Also, just comment for someone you want in the upcoming volumes! Volume One: FOOTBALL Meta: 'HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO my wondeful people out there! I am your host for this Volume, and today I have 3 others with me! '''Tan: '''Hey. '''Dean Ambrose: '''YaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA (Retaliation starts playing in the backround) '''Jacksepticeye: '''Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to A very stupid thing hosted by very stupid people! '''Dean Ambrose: '''We don't need an introduction, WE NEED A BATTLE (Dean Ambrose tackles Tan and whales on him to oblivion) '''Tan: '''Ah, Ow! Stop it! OOPH OW WABBABOOSH '''Meta: '''What in the name of DAB are those sound effects for getting hurt? '''Tan: '''Ow! JUST GET HIM OFF OF ME! '''Jacksepticeye: '''This has gone off with a hectic start... '''Meta: '''Your the Irish one, go grab a beer and smash it on their heads!! Just, like, bar fight? And..... '''Jacksepticeye: '''Your stereotyping me and all other people from Ireland. I would swear, but you told me not too... (Dean is still beating Tan) '''Dean Ambrose: '''Now this is how you do things! (Jack goes into a fit of laughter) '''Jacksepticeye: '''I forgot that was happening!! (Everyone but Tan is laughing) '''Tan: '''Ow-Ow-Ow GET HIM ow OFF OF ow ME!!!! ow '''Meta: '''Nah take it like a man. '''Jacksepticeye: '''What's the purpose of this show, too watch someone Insane beat a weak dragon up? '''Meta: '''Well, originally I was gonna ask you some questions and we would do some fun stuff, but yeah. That's the new purpose. '''Dean Ambrose: '''WHY AREN'T YOU UNCONSCIOUS YET?!?!?! '''Jacksepticeye: '''Is that the whole point of this? (Chuckles) This is brutal! '''Meta: '''Okay, Ambrose, go back to your seat, I thnk Tan's dead. (Dean Ambrose pins Tan, and a referee comes out of nowhere and counts to three) '''Dean Ambrose: '''IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!! '''Meta: '''Okay... Anyway, What are your opinions on football? '''Jacksepticeye: '''Eh. It's fine, I don't watch it mu- '''Dean Ambrose: '''I'm stronger then ALL of the football players!!!! You don't believe me? HOW DARE YOU!!! (Delivers a "Dirty Deeds" {Wrestling Move} to Meta) '''Jacksepticeye: '''HOLY SH- (Recording cuts of due to Dean Ambrose mauling the camera) ---- Roman Reigns: A WWE Wrestler, and a good friend of Ambrose Chris Denker (A Youtuber) Tsunami (You know who she is) The Host: Meta (again) Volume Two: GOATS '''Meta: '''HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLO my wonderful people out there, I am Meta your host, and I have 3 others with me today! '''Tsunami: '''Why am I here? '''Chris Denker: '''Hello ladies and gentlemen! '''Roman Reigns: '''Hey. '''Chris Denker: '''So I heard about last Volume of this, and it went pretty brutal, didn't it... '''Meta: '''Ugh. Don't even mention it, Tan said to never go on this show again, even though I'm probably going to drag him back on, and Jack loved it. I also got rekt and we had to buy a new camera, so... '''Tsunami: '''Will that happen to us? '''Roman Reigns: '''No, but what can I say, Ambrose is a strange one. '''Chris Denker: '''True, very very true. '''Meta: '''Anyway, Since we don't have a fight breaking out already, what are your thoughts on goats? (Chris denker starts laughing his butt off while Roman just chuckles) '''Roman Reigns: '''Loud. Very Loud. But their kind of cute... '''Tsunami: '''A tasty snack on a rare occasion. '''Chris Denker: '''Very Meme, Much Yell. '''Meta: '''Since the other Volume didn't last very long (due to Insanity) we have different sections of the Volume. IT'S TIME FOR FRIEND TIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!! (Explosions are everywhere) '''Roman Reigns: '''Woah '''Meta: '''How this works is we ask your bestest of friends to come on and meet eachother! '''Random Announcer voice: '''Introducing, Clay, Sunny, Starflight and Queen Glory! Next to them is Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose! Finally, the one next to them is Kofi Kingston!!!!! '''Roman, Chris and Tsunami: '''Hey guys! '''Meta: '''Now meet eachother. (After a few minutes of meeting eachother) '''Seth Rollins: '''Not to be rude, but could you not be that color? Queen, "Gory"? '''Roman Reigns: '''Not this... '''Glory: '''What.. did.. you just say? '''Seth Rollins: '''I said Queen Go- (Ambrose covers his mouth) (Glory almost tackles Seth before she is held back by Clay) '''Clay: '''C'mon, Glory... '''Kofi Kingston: '''I have to admit it ''was ''pretty funny... (Glory escapes Clay's arms and tackles Kofi and Rollins at the same tine) '''Meta: '''What the- NO! Not again..! (After a few minutes of trying to seperate the battle, they all give up) '''Meta: '''Well, we're the ones who matter, soo..... NEXT PART OF THE VOLUME! '''Random Announcer Voice: '''Now, we have the GAME TIME! '''Tsunami: '''This sounds intresting. '''Random Announcer Voice: '''This time, Wii Fit! (Roman cracks his knuckles) '''Roman Reigns: '''Let's do this. '''Chris Denker: '''Out of all the games.... '''Tsunami: '''THIS?!?!?!? UUUUGHHGGHHGGHG!!!! (After a few minutes of Roman Dominating, Chris doing decent and Tsunami failing horrendously.) '''Tsunami: '''Whyyyyyyyyyy '''Random Announcer Voice: '''Your winner is, Tsunami! '''Tsunami: '''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!? '''Roman Reigns: '''WHAT? '''Chris Denker: '''Even I don't think that's fair.... (Roman kicks Tsunami and Spears {WWE Move...} her) '''Roman Reigns: '''YOU BIASED ANNOUNCER!!!!!! '''Meta: '''Get off! Can we at least do the final part? '''Roman Reigns: '''Fiiiine.... '''Tsunami: '''Ouch... '''Random Announcer Voice: '''Our final part of this Volume, is...... SNACK TIMEM!!!!!! '''Tsunami, Roman Reigns and Chris Denker: '''YAAAAAAA '''Random Announcer Voice: '''You will be eating.. Octopus Tencticals! '''Tsunami, Roman Reigns and Chris Denker: '''Eeeewwwww (After a few minutes of eating, everyone throws up except Tsunami) '''Tsunami: '''That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! (Roman is still throwing up) '''Chris Denker: '''That was disgusting..... '''Meta: '''Okay, well that was the end of this volume! Without further redo, everyone say goodbye and we'll see you next time! '''Chris Denker: '''Goooodbye! '''Tsunami: '''Finally.. '''Roman Reigns: '''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW (Bye) Sub-Volume One: Sunny '''Meta: '''Welcome to the first Sub-Volume, where I, another host or someone else will talk to the audience! I am here with Sunny, my co-host. '''Sunny: '''Hello! '''Meta: '''So, Sunny. Let's talk about the upcoming volume, and who better to host it then you! '''Sunny: '''I'm a bit nervous about this, never hosting a show and all. I don't know what to say or... '''Meta: '''I've learned to just go with it. '''Sunny: '''Very reassuring. '''Meta: '''Let's talk about the ones you are inviting on. Who are they? '''Sunny: '''Well, first, Starflight. That's all I've decided so far... '''Meta: '''You gonna leave the rest up to fans? '''Sunny: '''Yeah. Pretty Much! '''Meta: '''Well, thank you Sunny for being on this Sub-Volume and Goodbye! Volume Three: DRAGONETS OF DESTINY '''Sunny: '''Hello! I'm your host, Sunny, and I am with three others! '''Seth Rollins: '''Because I needed to be here. '''Starflight: '''Hello.. '''Meta: '''Feels strange not being host.... '''Sunny: '''So, How's everyone doing? '''Starflight: '''Fine, I've, or Fatespeaker, has been reading me a bunch of scrolls- '''Seth Rollins: '''Is Fatespeaker your GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL FRIEND????? '''Starflight: '''What... Wait- '''Meta: '''Really Seth? I thought you were the champ. '''Seth Rollins: '''The real champ is water. '''Meta: '''Amen to that. '''Sunny: '''Guys, you embarrassed Starflight! '''Starflight: '''No.. It's fine.... '''Sunny: '''Anyway, Your thoughts on the Dragonets of Destiny? (Meta kills himself) '''Seth Rollins: '''That was morbid... But it explained his opinion.... My opinion is I DON'T KNOW OR CARE WHAT THEY ARE! '''Starflight: '''I was one, and uh.. It made me nervous.. and... Uh.. '''Seth Rollins: '''I respect you man, but why do you keep stammering? '''Starflight: '''Well.. Uhm... I-Uh-I-I -- '''Sunny: '''Are you okay? '''Starflight: '.... '''Seth Rollins: '''Okay, let's move on from McStammer and go to the next question. '''Sunny: '''Game time! We fired the announcer, so I'll be telling you what game! We are doing.... Bop-It! (Odd Silence) '''Seth Rollins: '''You know that Star-man over there is blind, right..? '''Sunny: '''Oh god '''Seth Rollins: '''LETS DO WWE '''Sunny: '''Wait.. No! '''Starflight: '''Whats WWE? (A devastating Suplex follows a pedigree to Starflight) '''Sunny: '''YOU KNOCKED HiM UNCONSCIOUS! '''Seth Rollins: '''What do you expect? '''Sunny: '''Starflight! Are you okay?!?! '''Seth Rollins: '''Of course he's not, I think I broke his spine. '''Sunny: '''WHAT?!?! We need the medics, or... We need to get help! '''Seth Rollins: '''Nah. '''Sunny: '''OKAY THE SHOW ENDS HERE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT VOLUME BYE Volume Four: DEATH '''Meta: '''HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO my wonderful people, I am your host for today and I am with three others! '''Markiplier: '''Hello everybody my name is Markiplier. '''Mettaton: '''Hello my beauties, I know, it's a suprise that ''I'm ''not hosting this. '''Mario: '''It'sa me, Mario! '''Meta: '''As you can see, this is the M show! I can't wait to start! '''Markiplier: '''So what's our topic today? '''Meta: '''DEATH. (They all look at him) '''Mettaton: ''Thats gotta do something to the ratings... '''Mario: '''Death-a is a-horrible! I can't-a bare it! '''Markiplier: '''But don't you...? '''Mario: '''I KNOW I CAN'T-A BARE IT!!!!! '''Mettaton: '''I don't think death is very good. Why don't we just spare? (Ratings go up) '''Markiplier: '''DEATH IS WONDERFUL HEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHEH '''Meta: '''Uh... What? Well. Theres you answer, folks. Okay! GAME TIME! '''Markiplier: '''WAHT IS IT '''Meta: '''Five nights at freddies! (Akward Silence) '''Mario: '''Oh-a No... '''Markiplier: '''I AM THE KING.... '''Mettaton:' Please don't shout... Markiplier: ''OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Meta: 'Oh gosh... (The game starts) (''SCREEEAMS INTENSIFY) '''Meta: '''Okay, so how was it? '''Mario: '''Not-a as scary as-a I thought. '''Markiplier: ''20 20 20 20 BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Mettaton: '''That was absolutely terrifying! '''Meta: '''The winner is Mark! '''Markiplier: '''WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO '''Mario: '''Is-a he okay? '''Meta: '''Snacktime! Today y'all be eating.... Scorpions! '''Mario, Markiplier and Mettaton: EWWW '''Mettaton: '''Wait... I can't eat, you know.. '''Meta: '''Then watch them suffer. (Blech) '''Meta: '''AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! How does it taaaaaaaaste? '''Markiplier and Mario: '''Not to bad. '''Meta: '''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''Markiplier: '''Crunchy. Very crunchy. '''Meta: '''Well this was failed. Anyway, stay tuned for Volume Five! Without further re- (Ambrose outta nowhere) (Ded) Special Volume: Nothing '''Meta: '''HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO there my wonderf- You know what screw it, Hi. I'm your host Meta and today we're trying this again. '''Jacksepticeye: '''Hopefully this goes better..(Chuckles) '''Dean Ambrose: '''Agreed... '''Meta: '''Well UNFORTUNATELY Tan isn't here, but that means good! '''Jacksepticeye: '''So how are you guys doing? '''Meta: '''Fine. '''Dean Ambrose: '''GOOOOOD '''Meta: '''Due to Volume Crap, we couldn't do Friend time. BUT NOW WE CAN!!! '''Dean Ambrose: '''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''Jacksepticeye: '''Holy shizzle calm down... '''Ellen Degeneres: '''Now, we have Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns! '''Meta: '''How many dang times have you guys been here? (Seth shrugs) '''Roman Reigns: '''Enough times to offend literally everyone. '''Ellen Degeneres: '''Now, we have Markiplier! '''Markiplier: '''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY '''Meta: '''Everyone has already been on this show before. NOW MEET EACH OTHER. (Meeting each other) '''Seth Rollins: '''Nice hairs, dorks. '''Mark and Jack: '''Why thanks! '''Roman Reigns: '''Wow. You guys aren't easily offended, I like you! '''Meta: '''Will you guys stay on for Snack time and game time? '''Everyone: '''Sure. '''Triple H: '''TIME TO PLAY THE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME '''Dean Ambrose: '''Well that's just clever. '''Meta: '''The game is WWE 2K17 (Dean, Seth and Ambrose crack their knuckles) '''Seth Rollins: '''Domination starts here. (Absolute and immediate death for Jack and Mark) '''Ellen Degeneres: '''The winners are the shield! '''Seth, Dean and Roman: '''We did it again! '''Ellen Degeneres: '''Time for Snack time! '''Roman Reigns: '''Oh dear god... '''Meta: '''Your gonna be eating............. Steak. '''Everyone: '''YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY (After everyone eats a lot of steak and stuffs themselfs) '''Jacksepticeye: '''That was wonderful... '''Meta: '''I think we should end this now, so... Stay tuned for Volume Six! Meta's Talk Show One '''Meta: '''Yo I'm here and today I'm with 3 a lot of idiots. '''Sunny: '''I'm the Co-host! '''Dean Ambrose: '''I'm the Lunatic Fringe. '''Seth Rollins: '''I love being on this show. BECAUSE I'M SETH FREAKIN' ROLLINS! '''Starflight: '''I'm Starflight.... '''Dora: '''Hello amigos! '''Bill Cipher: '''Hey! '''Meta: '''So, Ambrose. Rumors going around that Miz hates you for taking "his" championship. '''Dean Ambrose: '''Yeah. Miz is a dumb inconsiderate mean idiotic un-talented piece of unholy crap. '''Bill Cipher: '''Yo, calm down! They don't call you the Lunatic Fringe for nothing. Anyway, Miz deserved that title. Even though in the past he's sucked as a champion, you in the audience would be worse. '''Seth Rollins: '''Woah! Looks like we have more then one heel in the house! '''Sunny: '''Tone it down guys, we don't want a fight already... '''Dora: '''Fights are bad! Let's do a compromise! Say it with me, COM-PRUH- '''Seth Rollins: '''Dies. (Everyone tries to contain their laughter because of Comprodies instead of compromise) '''Bill Cipher: '''Hah, Kid. Your clever, you really are.. '''Sunny: '''The next quesion: Starflight, and everyone else, how many books/scrolls have you read this year? '''Basically everyone but Starflight: '''I don't keep count of these things. '''Starflight: '''10, 20... '''Dean Ambrose: '''Woah! It's only January! Dang! '''Seth Rollins: '''You sure your a dragon? BECAUSE YOUR A BIG BOOK WORM!!! '''Ellen Degeneres: '''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH '''Starflight: '''That, admittidly was a good one.. '''Dora: '''HAHAHAHA FUNNY JOKE HE HE HE HE HE HE H EHEHEHEEHEHEH HE HEH HEHEHE '''Bill Cipher: '''Somebody shut her up or I will! '''Meta: '''Do we even have a security? '''Sunny: '''Well we have Triple H, sooo... '''Triple H: '''TIEM TO PLAY THE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME (Heavy Metal) (Ded dora) '''Meta: '''OOoookay! Third question! How've you guys been? '''Everyone but Sunny: '''Good. '''Meta: '''Y U NO GUD '''Sunny: '''I thought I didn't answer questi- '''Meta: '''NONSENSE, SECURITY!!! '''Sunny: '''We don't ''have ''Security.. '''Seth Rollins: '''THE CHAMP IS WATER, SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (A bunch of glasses and cups and pitchers full of water attack Sunny) '''Sunny: '''What the- HEEEELP '''Bill Cipher: '''This is wonderful. '''Dean Ambrose: '''WAIT, THEY ARE FIGHTING?!?!?! ATTAAAAACK!! (insert everyones death here) '''Dean Ambrose: '''Uh... So what now...? Oh wait they're all dead... Well... VINCE!!!! (Vince Mcmahon out of nowhere) '''Vince: '''YEEEEEEEEES?!?!?! '''Dean Ambrose: '''I'm bored, book a match. THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE END All of the people who make this show and stuff and doo '''Meta: '''I'm the host. '''Sunny: '''I'm the Co-host '''Chris Jericho: '''I'm the Humor/joke writer. '''Seth Rollins: '''I'm Seth freaking Rollins, the General Manager. '''Triple H: '''I'm security. '''Ellen Degeneres: '''I'm the announcer. '''Water: '''I'm also the Champ and security. '''MaxwelFISH: '''And I'm the writer of the show. '''Seth Rollins: '''AND I'M SETH FREAKING ROLLINS!!! '''Triple H: '''DISORDERLY CONDUCT!! (Tackle m8) (Seth freaking Ded)Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Genre (Short Story)